Burning Desires
by dede94e
Summary: The sexual tension grows between Regina and her thief, after Robin puts her heart back in her chest. An extended version of their picnic in her office (3x21)


**A/N**

I took a little break from my multi-chapters, _**The Bandit**_ , to write this one shot.

The idea started after I posted, on twitter, a gif of Robin and Regina during their picnic in her office (3x21). The sexual tension was high in that gif, so we started to wonder what exactly Regina was doing with her hand and this one shot came up in my head.

It's M rated for a reason, so, get ready!

* * *

 _ **Burning Desires  
**_

Another villain defeated. Another threat stopped before it was too late. Regina finally found the strength she needed to defeat her wicked sister and take her heart back. Actually, Robin took it for her, as promised. He was so disappointed in himself for what happened that she couldn't be mad at him.

'Do you.. want to..' Regina says showing him her heart. Sitting on the ground, just a couple of meters from the fireplace, Robin looks down.

'Are you sure, M'lady?'

Regina nods her head. She wanted to share this with him, she wants him to do it. This is nothing compared to the fact that Robin made her believe in love and happiness again. His hand trembles as he takes Regina's heart from her fingers. He gently places it against her breast without pushing.

'It's okay.' Regina whispers moving her left hand on his. 'It won't hurt.'

Robin takes a deep breath before to slowly push the heart inside her chest. Every feeling she felt for the handsome thief in front of her, suddenly, it amplifies. Like a hurricane, you see it coming but the closer it get the bigger it looks. Regina can't talk about love, it's too early for that but what she feels for him is deep and real.

'To the return of your heart.' Robin says handing a glass of red wine over Regina. The glasses meet halfway before they both took a sip of that exquisite wine. Regina loves being with him, in her office, just the two of them. After everything that happened since they got cursed back from the Enchanted Forest, she needs this time alone. Alone with Robin. But putting her glass back on the ground, between them and the fireplace, she notices that something is wrong with him.

'What is it?'

'Nothing. I was just wondering of something.' Robin says smiling at her, to masquerade his feelings.

'You know you can ask me anything.' There are a lot of things they don't know about each other, but she doesn't want him to have second thoughts.

'Remember when you told me that, without your heart, you couldn't fully feel?'

'Yes.'

'So, how does it feel?' Robin asks taking a long look at her body, before to look back into her eyes.

'Well..' She moves closer to him, 'My heart is stronger than ever, if that's what you mean.'

'Why?'

'Because if my memory serves, you asked that after you told me I was a good kisser.' Regina bites her lower lip, teasing him.

'Actually, I still need to make sure that you were telling the truth.'

Regina raises her hands fast and, by grabbing the neck of his shirt, she pulls him closer. Their lips meet in a passionate, long kiss. His mouth moves against hers, hot and restless, turning her body to liquid fire. When his tongue traces her lips as a quest of entrance, she breaks the kiss, pulling back.

'So.. what's the verdict?'

'Hmm..' Robin moves his head, 'Not sure.'

She wishes she could just extinguish the fire inside her body, but it's too late now. 'It was only the beginning.' Regina smirks, placing her hand on his thigh. Her fingers start playing up and down on his trousers, teasing Robin enough to make him swallow thickly. She grabs the edge of his sweater and pulls it off his head fast.

'Regina?' He says surprised.

'I'm giving you..' Regina starts unfastening the buttons of his shirt, one by one, tracing the tip of her fingers down his bare skin, '..the proofs you need to believe me.'

'I'm gonna need more than this.' Robin wraps his arm around her waist and moves her body closer to kiss her again. His tongue is pressed hard against her lips, this time Robin won't take a no for an answer. With his fingers, Robin takes the zip of her black dress and opens it. Regina gasps between the kisses and, with no second thoughts, Robin slides his tongue inside her mouth, exploring it. She gasps again, with desire as his hands ease gently down her back, stopping only to caress her soft flesh. He moves his hands up, pulling the dress off her shoulder. Robin grins looking at her breast, covered by a lace bra.

Regina's fingers take control of his trousers, slowly wandering beneath the unfastened button. She can feel his hardness as it strained against the palm of her hand.

'M'lady..' Robin gasps at the touch of her hand. He pulls her closer, feeling the warm of her skin against his chest. Their lips start dancing in each other's mouths, increasing the sexual tension. Regina pulls her hand out his trousers only to try and pull them down, but as they are sitting on the carpet, it's not easy for her to succeed in her intentions.

Robin notices that the position isn't the most comfortable one, so he takes control of the situation. Moving on his knees, he unfastens her bra before to force Regina to lean her back on the black and white carpet. He grabs the black dress from her chest and slowly takes it off her legs. Regina is left only with her black panties, as he throws her bra on the couch next to them. 'Stunning, in every way.' Robin whispers, lowering his head to kiss her neck.

'You..' Regina gasps, 'already said.. that.'

'Those were Rumpelstiltskin's words..' Robin says moving his lips on her jugular vein and down her breast, 'These are mines.'

Regina's nipples get harder every time Robin presses his lips against her skin. With the palm of his hand, he fiercely cups her right breast, squeezing it. Robin takes her hard nipple in his mouth, gently sucking it as he starts playing on with the tip of his tongue.

'Robin..' she moans loudly for the pleasure. Regina knows that she can't do much in that position. Completely ignoring her, Robin traces his hand down her belly, sliding underneath her panties. Regina's body reacts impulsively as she parts her legs, giving him more space between her thighs. His fingers find their way over the very center of her, rubbing up and down. The double pleasure makes Regina moans louder as her heart starts beating faster and faster. 'Robin..'

'Yes, Your Majesty?' Robin raises his head, releasing her nipple, to look at her face. The light of the wood burning in the fireplace makes her eyes look vivid red.

'Don't..' she can barely speak, 'Don't stop!'

'As you wish.' Robin says before to press his lips against hers. She can't explain how perfectly their mouths can always be so in sync. He deepens the kiss taking her panties off. Before she can even think to make any move, he suddenly slides two fingers inside her. Regina arches her back for the pleasure, but something else catches her attention. The straining bulge between his legs got bigger, urging to be released. Somehow, between the thrusts of his fingers inside her, she manages to grab his trousers and pushes them down his thighs. Robin is not completely naked but neither she is.

Regina breaks the kiss and, surprising Robin, she takes his hard cock in her hand.

'I thought the Queen was supposed to be more refined.'

'Not always.' She says between the gasp as his fingers are still pounding her deep. She gently moves the head of his cock up against to her womanhood, forcing him to pull his hand out.

'You don't like wasting time, do you?' Robin groans few inches from her. She can feel his warm and heavy breath against her skin. Without getting any answer, he slides his unprotected cock inside her.

Breathless. Regina is completely breathless now. Robin starts pushing forward, slowly, making her body tingle and rise with unfathomable pleasure. He keeps going, further and further, until he's all the way in and she can feel his pulse beating inside her.

'Oh.. Robin..'

'Do you feel this?' He whispers to her ear, seductively.

'I..' She tries to catch some air, but in vain. Her lungs are completely empty. 'I do. Every.. every inch of you.. inside me.'

'Good.' Robin moves his head to kiss her.

Regina's mind swims in a sea of bliss as she feels Robin pumps himself in and out, filling her entirely with ever thrust. She breathes deeply through her nose as their mouths, lips and tongues move together, dancing. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she spreads her entrance even more, pulling him closer. She's struggling to moan between breaths as his body is pounding into hers, moving hard and with a ferocious passion.

Robin feels incredible inside of her, and she can tell it's not going to be long before she comes. His grip is strong on her soft thighs; the sound and feel of his hips slamming into her make her body quiver with pleasure. 'Regina..' he moans breaking the kiss.

The closeness of this all, the intensity of it, all builds up inside Regina until she can't take it anymore. Robin groans against her but she is lost beyond the edge. Then, with a rush of sensations, she feels her body bubble over as her orgasm spills out of her. She cries out as she comes, her fingers gripping tightly onto the skin of Robin's back. She feels him continue pounding inside her until the orgasm has the best of him. When Robin slows the thrusts, he traces the tip of his tongue along her burning lips. He pulls out of her wetness, proudly grinning at her.

'Don't move.' Robin whispers standing on his knees. He moves their glasses, the round wooden tray and the bottle of wine off the cover close to them. Lying down next to her, he uses it cover their naked bodies. Regina grabs few pillows from the couch to put them behind their heads.

'It looks like you're the one who just got his heart back. Not me.' Regina says turning to him, wrapping her legs around his body.

'Don't worry, my Queen.' Robin traces his fingers up and down her back. 'I'm willing to give you another chance.'

'Oh.. are you?' Regina slowly rubs her nose against his.

'Hmm-mmm.' He murmurs before to cup Regina's cheek with his hand and gently kiss her.

* * *

Too hot? Not hot enough?

I really, really hope you enjoyed this one shot. Now you can go back to the original version of this scene and pretend that Robin and Regina just ate and kissed in front of the fireplace, like Adam&Eddie would want you to.

Let me know your opinion.

It's time for me to focus on _**The Bandit**_ now, so, thank you very much for reading it!

Daisy


End file.
